twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelson
Nelson is a male vampire and the leader of his coven, he is the mate of Bridget, leader of her coven. History Nelson was born in Benson, Arizona in 1897, his farther was worked in a mine while his mother worked on a ranch. He grew up without the attention of his parents and created his own group of friends, together, they ran a mock around town, until this ended when they caused the death of one of the towns residents. Nelson was 10 years old when he was placed in a military school close to Arizona, and left when he was 16. By then, he became a model of discipline and stood close to 6 feet. After one year of returning to his old life, he decided to join the US army and participate in World War 1. In the US training camps, he met his closest friends and future coven mates: Reece, Samson and Deveaux. Nelson and his friends were sent into Germany in 1916. As they were wandering through the woods there, the four of them came across Amsel, a vampire who had become instantly intereted with. Amsel took him and his friends to a deserted bunker further in the woods, and finally turned them Crescent Moon : Main Article: Crescent Moon Personality Nelson has a carefree kind of attitude, he is willing to move on and forget the past, as he thinks this is the attitude of leader. He does apologise for his actions, such as his actions towards Deveaux, when they were both newborns. Physical Appearance Nelson is at least 6'0" in height, with simple brown hair, which too others, seems to dull to look at. He is described as having a round face, and has red eyes due to drinking human blood Powers and abilities Nelson is a skilled fighter, and would have posed a serious threat to Deveaux, if it weren't for his greater strength as a vampire. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Nelson is the leader of his own coven, along with his coven mates; Samson, Reece and Deveaux. He has a mate named Bridget, who runs her own coven. Bridget : Main Article: Nelson and Bridget Bridget is Nelson's mate. While maintaining a relationship, they have their own respective covens to lead. Nelson and Bridget met in Deveaux Nelson is Deveaux best friend and leader, and the thirst friend he met in the US army back in 1914. He has respect for Deveaux and somewhat pity for him, because of his gift Samson Samson and Nelson are good friends, though Nelson is troubled by his friends ideal of vampire/human coexistence, and tries to break his interest on the subject. Reece Nelson is on good terms with Reece, though they rarely speak to one another. Nelson is happy Reece is in the group. Reece is the more mysterious one in the group, supported by his gift to become unnoticable. See also *Nelson's Coven *Bridget *Nelson and Bridget Category:Vampires Category:Nelson's Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Males